Steamy Encounter
by KateMB
Summary: Kate has a spa day and gets a pleasant surprise. Inspired by the promo photos for 8x07, "The Last Seduction".


**Author's Note: I had this posted for 6 hours, maybe, before I deleted it. I had wanted to do a good revision and be consistent before & after the sexytimes, but I only did some editing and believed the story was good enough.**

 **However, my first reviewer chewed me out on how unoriginal I was and how I went along with the absurdity of the separation plotline. I didn't let it get me down. After all, I just wanted this fic to be simple and not fix things between Caskett. Another reviewer defended me and told me not to let the cranky fans bother me. Thank you to him/her. And yet another reviewer actually offered some constructive criticism and pointed out how inconsistent I was, especially regarding Castle's behavior/attitude. Thank you very much, guest Mary! If it wasn't for Mary, this revision wouldn't have happened.**

 **If you've read the original version of this fic, then I hope you enjoy this revised edition.**

Katherine Beckett accompanied her new friend Hayley to a spa for some much-needed relaxation and girl time. They enjoyed manicures and pedicures together while catching up on gossip and learning more about one another. Kate is very happy she gets along with Hayley and that they've started a friendship. They also each enjoyed a massage and now feel fully relaxed as they lounge together sipping flavored water and flipping through health & fitness and beauty magazines.

"I definitely needed this. Thanks for inviting me," Kate says, glancing over at Hayley.

"Ah, no problem. I thought you could use an escape, a chance to just stop and take some time for yourself. And I've much delighted in chatting with you. I think we would have gotten along very well as teenagers."

"Haha, well between my wild phase and your interesting antics…"

Hayley laughs. "Ohh yes. We would've caused plenty of trouble together."

"Or we'd just be quite clever at getting whatever we wanted."

"Either way, it would've been fun. And it can be fun now, despite being on the right side of the law. Fun like this."

"Mmhmm. Us women should stick together," Kate declares. "However, I believe the steam room is calling my name. You said you weren't very interested in that."

"The steam room is all yours. I'll be fine alone. Go. Enjoy." She lies back with cucumber slices on her eyes and earbuds blaring music in her ears.

Kate smiles at her, heads to the locker room, and replaces her small robe with a towel. She double-checks herself in the mirror and adjusts her messy bun before trekking to the steam room. She's surprised it appears empty as she tiptoes in and finds a spot to sit. Steam clouds up the room, and she leans her head back, basking in the warmth and quiet peace.

A minute later, the silence is broken. "I've been waiting for you."

Kate jumps up, startled out of her skin. She recognizes the voice instantly and struggles to see him through the steam. He sits diagonal to her in a corner, towel wrapped around his waist. "Castle, what are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying a steam. I thought you'd join me."

"I didn't know you'd be here." She moves closer to him to see him better. She narrows her eyes at him. "But you knew I was here. You knew I'd take a steam." She gasps. "Were you following me? Tracking me with your phone perhaps?"

"Whaaat? No! No… I just kept tabs on your schedule."

"Sounds nearly the same thing as what I just said."

"What I said…which is what I did…is not stalker like what you tried accusing me of."

She sighs. "Whatever. You're here. Invading my escape from reality. What happened to giving me space?"

"Kinda got tired of doing that. I don't need your permission anymore. I've given you plenty of space."

She stands near him now, towering over him. "I'm grateful for the time and space you've given me, but now what – you're done? You're just doing whatever you want and not caring about what I want and need?" She crosses her arms in front of her. She really doesn't want to fight, but she has to put this out there and get a handle on what he's doing.

He jumps up and stands close to her, their height difference obvious. Now he towers over her. He didn't come here to fight, but… "What you want and need? I've given you what you wanted without questions. What about me? I've been miserable in my home - my home that became OUR HOME - without you! And I don't know why. I don't know anything because I've given you space. I let you walk out the front door. Yes, I've tried in my little sneaky, adorable ways to stay close to you and share moments with you, but I believe I've had enough. I want you back. I need you back."

She couldn't stop her eyes from flicking back and forth to his lips and back to his eyes, reading the intensity written all over his face and the fire in his eyes, which brings out the fire in her. She feels the sparks flying, and its heightened from their lack of clothing. She can tell he feels it too.

Staring into his eyes, she tells him softly, "I can't come home yet, but…I do miss you. I miss you like crazy."

Hearing that pains him. He doesn't understand why. "Then please come home." He doesn't want to reduce to begging. "We'll face whatever this is together." She looks away, and he grips her arms before she can turn and walk away. "Please…Kate." His eyes tear up, but he believes it's just the steam.

"Rick…" She tries resisting, but her eyes meet his again. The sparks fly. The passion burns. Words cannot be formed outside their minds. They both try to speak, but they can only act. He grabs her waist, yanking her against him, and kisses her hard. Her arms fly around his neck, holding onto him as she kisses him back hungrily. It's been so long… They crave each other like never before.

His hands palm her hips through her towel, making her groan. Her tongue slips inside his mouth, making them both moan.

Tongues dueling and dancing in a sea of moans as their bodies press together.

She can feel him getting hard against her, and she knows she's soaking wet between her toned legs.

He abruptly breaks away and plants open-mouth kisses along her neck and chest. "Ohh Rick…" He's just about to tug at her towel to kiss more of her, but he comes to his senses. "Are we really doing this?" He straightens himself, staring into her eyes and brushing his thumb across her lips. She craves him. She wants him and needs him in every way imaginable. And they're alone in a steam room wearing nothing but towels. She doesn't want to refuse. She gazes deep into his eyes, her pupils dark with lust. "Yes." She pushes him to sit down on the bench and immediately straddles and kisses him. Their lips move together with so much passion. His hands trail up her back, holding her as close as possible. He needs her desperately. Too many long, lonely nights spent in either his loft or his P.I. office.

Feeling his hardness, she grinds against him once…then twice. Groans erupt from him each time. "Oh god…I need you," she whispers loudly before kissing him hard and shoving her tongue in his mouth. Her hands move up and down his chest, trailing through his chest hair and rubbing his nipples. One hand moves down, feeling his abs. She delights in every sensation. As her mouth works on his neck, sucking and biting, she tugs his towel loose, raising herself to uncover him. He gasps a sigh of relief, and she lifts her head to look at him. Her fingers trail to his manhood, stroking lightly. He groans deeply, almost as if she's never touched him like that. "Kate…ohhh…"

She kisses him again and guides his manhood to her womanhood underneath her towel. She uses the tip of him to pleasure herself, rubbing him against her clit. She moans loudly as their tongues dance again. His hands busy themselves with unwrapping her, tossing her towel aside. He holds her back for a few moments, taking in the sight of her bare body – a sight he hasn't seen in too long. "I've missed you so much," he says just before diving onto her soft skin, mouth roaming everywhere it can, including her breasts. His lips suck and pull each of her nipples, causing her to gasp and cry out. His hands, meanwhile, travel all over her, sending electricity through her. His lips latch onto her neck as one hand finds her clit, thumbing it, making her exclaim, "Ohh Rick!"

He swiftly unwinds her messy bun to tangle his fingers in her hair while he kisses her again, his other hand gripping her hips as she aligns herself with him and eases herself down, making them both gasp at the feel of his large manhood sliding deep inside her warm depths. Husband and wife reunited erotically. All is right with the world, and yet nothing exists outside this room. They only care about this moment, this union.

She rocks her hips steadily, he slides in and out of her, and she has to stop kissing to exclaim, "Ohh…OH…this feels amazing!"

"Oh my god…yes, Kate!" He thrusts his hips to meet hers.

They take their time to savor the feel of their bodies united in sensual pleasure and their mouths fused together as if they'd perish if separated.

Mere moments later he thrusts harder into her, and she lets out a sharp cry. This drives him to suddenly stand with her and slam her against a wall. Her legs wrap around him, and her hands grip his back as he begins pounding her hard and fast against the wall, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She's panting heavily into his neck uncontrollably.

The pressure builds quickly, which isn't surprising to either of them. Kate calls out his name when she feels on the edge. This makes him groan, "Ahh Kate," and pound her with everything he has. "Oh yes, oh yes…ahh babe," she calls out. She whimpers as she starts to shatter. And then her entire body is shaking as her orgasm rips through her. "AHHH FUCK YES…RICK! YES," she screams in ecstasy.

He comes right along with her, exploding deep inside her, groaning her name over and over and over. "Yes…oh yes…" He plants soft kisses on her neck as he slows down his thrusts. She guides his head up to look at him for a few seconds, just taking in the sight of him, thinking about what they just experienced together. She then kisses him with all her love, slowly and deeply.

"I love you, Rick," she whispers, pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you too. Always, Kate."

"Always." Her fingers comb through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

They remain joined together against the wall as they regain their breathing ability and their bodies calm down.

He kisses her quickly and sets her down. He staggers to the bench, wraps his towel around him in case anyone comes in, and sits down. "For the record, I did not assume that that would happen."

"Really?" She doesn't quite believe him. After all, he caught her alone in nothing but a towel. What exactly was he thinking? "Your intentions included nothing but talking?" She joins him on the bench, re-wrapping her towel around her and opting to sit on his lap. She eases an arm around his shoulders as he holds her with one arm around her waist. His other hand trails over her thighs and knees gently.

"Weelllll," he drags out. She giggles and kisses his cheek. He turns serious. "I did just want to talk and, well, spend time with you. Nothing better than a steam between lovers."

"What an incredible steam," she murmurs in his ear. He moans softly in agreement.

Silence falls between them, and thoughts traveling to their separation, it gets a little awkward.

After a few minutes, Kate remembers her companion. "Ohh, I should get back to Hayley. I think I've been in here long enough. She might think I fell asleep or something."

"I hoped to get you to come home," Rick blurts out. "Trailing you here… I wanted to catch you alone and not only be with you but to also bring you home. I was serious earlier. I'm tired of this. You need to come home, and if I can't get you to stay, then you at least need to tell me what the hell's going on. I deserve answers, Kate."

She bows her head to his neck as her eyes water with tears. She knows he's right, and the whole Loksat situation has been miserable for her. "You're right, Castle. I've given you nothing…no explanation…" She lifts her head to look at him. "I've been unfair to you."

"So, does that mean what I hope it means," he asks.

"I want to come home more than anything. Maybe we can…figure this out." She kisses him softly. "I owe you answers."

The biggest grin takes over his face. "Come home with me right now?"

She laughs lightly. "I can't abandon Hayley." She gives him one last kiss – deep and passionate. They almost get carried away again, but she breaks away. "Ohh wow," she whispers. She's grinning as she stands up and staggers to the door.

"Tell Hayley I said 'hi', and enjoy the rest of your spa day."

She turns back to him. "Thanks, babe."

"See you tonight then?" He gives her one of his ruggedly handsome charming smiles.

She races back to him and throws herself at him, kissing his lips and neck ardently, making him moan enthusiastically. "Yes," she whispers in his ear. They hold onto one another a few moments before reluctantly letting go. She gives him one last affectionate look before heading out.

Wow…what just happened? She replays everything in her head, including the past couple months, and concludes that it is indeed time to let her husband in on what's been going on…why she left. Maybe she can't come back home for good yet, but she has to give him the answers he deserves. She reminisces some more and blushes at the sex they had. She can't believe that happened in the steam room! Well, maybe she can. They are adventurous and regularly seek out variety, but this time…anyone could've walked in. Neither of them really cared, though. She certainly doesn't regret it. She's feeling more hopeful and overall sensational. Sex should be a part of every spa day.

She rejoins Hayley on a lounge chair beside her and lets out a sigh of content. "I take it you quite favored the steam room," Hayley says. "You were in there a while."

Kate smirks and replies, "Mmmhmm. I'd say it was the most amazing part of the day. You don't know what you're missing." She lies back, feeling more refreshed than she has in weeks.


End file.
